Legends of Light and Darkness
Legends of Light and Darkness is story that is set during The Rise of Mechuckles: Rise of The Sith Stalker and after The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. As a direct sequel and also a sort offinale of the M.O.D.A.B story and B Team story coming from The4everreival and Crossoverfan4ever. Start Date: May 31st 2013 End Date: August 21st 2013 The First Main Team: The B Team The Second Main Tea m: Slade's Ensemble The Third Main Team: The Alpha Team Main Cast John DiMaggio as Bender Tom McGrath as Skipper Tabitha St. Germain as Heloise Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro Quinton Flynn as Axel Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson and Hellboy Daran Norris as Anti Cosmo Mark Hamill as Malefor, Niju, and Fire Lord Ozai James Rolfe as Angry Video Game Nerd Jeffrey Watson as Axl Yuko Yunokawa as Alie Chris Pine as Jack Frost Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Story After the bittersweet ending of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny with the tragic deaths of 3 of the series’ main heroes. Bender, Skipper and Axel have apparently been not taking this well and have became depressed. Heloise can’t baring to see them in this asks Phineas and Isabella for help and they have a solution: a summer vacation around the U.S. The three grieving men decide to accept and the six set off on a great vacation. Sometime during their vacation, the six end up running into another problem caused by a dark master and They see that AVGN, Axl, Alie and Jack Frost are in on this too. The 10 heroes join back up together and with new and old friends to bring the dark master known as Malefor and his group down under a new league name and to establish a legend for the light side. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Slade's ensemble also returns and teams up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel once more after a long time away, Can Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the rest do it as well as take back the worlds or whatever conquered by the League Main Characters Bender Skipper Heloise Axel Phineas Isabella Angry Video Game Nerd Axl Alie Jack Frost Slade Anti Cosmo Hiccup Astrid Zuko Snapshot - 99.jpg Snapshot - 100.jpg Snapshot 1 (09-04-2013 8-47 AM).png Snapshot - 97a.jpg Snapshot - 97.jpg Snapshot - 98.jpg Snapshot - 101.jpg Axl.jpg Alie 8.png Jack frost 0.jpg Slade haunted.png Acccc.png Tumblr mjbpjwnwGo1rz9rhzo1 400.png Astrid.jpg Zzuko.jpg Other Returning Characters Hellboy Obi-Wan Kenobi Jack Sparrow Aang Katara Aleu Spyro Balthazar Blake Celes Chere Phantom R Lizbeth V Alucard Zero Ciel Linkara Dr. Weil Obodiah Stane Discord The Joker Marceline Nostalgia Critic 2008-04-03-hellboy2_01_lg.jpg obiwan.jpg POTC-4-trailer-Jack-Sparrow-pirates-of-the-caribbean-4-22228887-1920-800.jpg aaang.png KATARA4.png aleuu.jpg 0-spyro-pose-1.gif cage-sorcerer-bts.jpg chere.png Rhythm-Thief-and-the-Emperors-treasure-05-600x337.jpg Lizbethl.jpg V-for-vendetta.jpg Alucard.jpg 1094362101 mmzscene11.gif Ciel 6.png Linkara 31.png Dr.weil.jpg Obodiah stane.jpg Discord --I said...-- S5E22.png Jokerwaves.jpg Adventure Time - Marceline.png Nostalgia critic well.jpg Villains Malefor Khan, Saix Carnage Niju Darkseid Giovanni Fire Lord Ozai Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny Saluk Maxim Horvath' ' Hexademical King K Rool, Galacta Knight Goth Asajj Ventress Mitch Lord Shen Shan Yu The Pack Blackbeard King Sorrow Miles Quartich Ursula Rico Dredd Kludd Bowser Jr. Osmund Saddler Penelope Silas N. Bison MissingNO Nerissa Prophet of Truth Rugal Bernstein Joe Carroll Solomon Irene Addler Granny Goodness Nightmare Rarity MaleforAcademy Profile.jpg Khan 7.jpg Saix 4.jpg Carnage 22.jpg Niju 7.jpg Darkseid pan.png Giovanni 4.jpg Ozai 8.jpg Tzekel 1.jpg Jenner 23.png Andrew Oikonny.jpg SalukclAW.jpg Maxim Horvath.jpg Hexadecimal 1.jpg K rool.jpg Galacta Knight 23 2.jpg Goth 1.jpg Asajj Ventress.jpg Mitch 6.jpg Shen 5.jpg Shan-Yu.gif Pack.jpg Blackbeard 23.jpg King of Sorrow.jpg Miles 7.jpg Ursula.jpg Dredd 2.jpg Kluddd.jpg Bowser jr.jpg Osmund Saddler 23.jpg 180px-Penelope (Family Guy).jpg Silas.jpg N.bison.jpg 300px-Missingno.png Nerissa.jpg Prophet of Truth.jpg Rugal.Bernstein.full.1999249.jpg Joecarroll.jpg Solomon Grundy com.jpg Ireneadlermcadams.jpg Granny goddness.jpg Nightmare Rarity.jpg New Characters Nostalgia Chick Orion Gohan Bauer Marie Will Dr. Manhattan Makoto Suede Stan Marsh Wendy Testaburger Silver Green Sabrina Harvey Kingle Salem R2-D2 C3P0 Shade Klonoa Ralph Monodramon Jesu Otaku Harpuia Pollo Harvey Finevoice Dr. Linksano Zordon Iroh North Sandman Tooth E. Bunny Admund nc.jpg Orion_(Superman)2.jpg tg.jpg JackB4.jpg Marie 1.jpg Will3.png Doctor_Manhattan_(Movie).jpg 640px-Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Illustration,_1).png suede.jpg stan marsh 6.jpg wendy 4.jpg silver.png Game character leafgreen.png sabrin.jpg Harvey Kinkle.jpg Salem 3.jpg R2-D2.jpg C-3PO.jpg Shade 1.png Klonoa.jpg Wreck.jpg Monodramon b.jpg Jesu otaku 8.jpg Harpuia.jpg Pollo.jpg Harvey finevoice.jpg Linksano 2.jpg Zordon.jpg Iroh.png North.jpg -Sandy-rise-of-the-guardians-32643955-626-339.jpg Tooth.jpg E.aster.bunnymund 0.jpg and Slade's ensemble in minor or cameos Trivia Every story is to be referenced in this story due to it being a possible finale but it wasn;t If it is a possible finale then the only returning actors from the first are John DiMaggio, Tabitha.St German, Melanie Tonello, Ron Perlman, Daran Norris and Mark Hamill. THough it wasn't As of the story, 99% of the cast has now been absent from the story at least once The title was originally to be Hoards of Light and Darkness This story has the most main villains with a total of six until LOTM: New Gen Isle Tour which had 11 main villains in total With the exception of Terrance Lewis, Iron Queen and Vilgax, every main villain appeared. Category:The4everreival Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Previews